


What The Captain Needs

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Star Kink [14]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cock Warming, Dom Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Dom Spock, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Oral Sex, Sub James T. Kirk, gentle Dom Leonard "Bones" McCoy, kink discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: When Spock is invited to Leonard’s quarters he soon finds himself exposed to a different side of the Captain.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Star Kink [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/981564
Comments: 4
Kudos: 182





	What The Captain Needs

**Author's Note:**

> I found this hiding in one of my folders... I'm not sure how long it's been there or what/where I thinking of going with this? Either way enjoy!

Spock rang the chime for the CMO’s private quarters; Leonard had asked him to come by to go over a new vaccine that could help with a plague on a nearby Federation planet. 

“Come in,” Leonard called out and Spock entered as the doors slid open. Spock took two steps into the Doctor’s private rooms when he came to a standstill. The door swished shut behind him and Leonard looked up from his padd, lips quirking up at the look on the Vulcan’s face.

“Is there an issue Spock?” Leonard asked as he brushed his fingers through the Captain’s blond hair. 

“I am not sure I understand…” Spock knew his cheeks had to be tinted green as his eyes were drawn to the Captain himself. 

Jim was kneeling between Leonard’s legs, clad only in his black uniform pants and a matching black collar around his throat. His eyes were closed and his cheek resting against Leonard’s thigh with his lips were obscenely stretched wide around the Doctor’s flaccid cock. Spock would have assumed he was asleep if it wasn’t for his loudly beating heart. 

“Take a seat Spock and I’ll try to explain it to ya.” Leonard waved at the chair across from him and Spock had to force his feet to work. He was grateful when he sank into the offered seat but it put him that much closer to the Captain, who still had not reacted to his presence what so ever.

“It started back in the Academy, Jimmy here was running himself into the ground while trying to finish everything in 3 years. He wasn’t sleeping or eating and as a Doctor and his friend I had to do something. It happened by accident, I told him firmly to sit down and eat. It was like a switch and he obeyed me perfectly. We experimented from there, it started as just kneeling and sleeping at my feet while I worked, and then it grew. Whenever he is too overwhelmed and stressed he comes to me. I fill whatever hole I choose to, sometimes I plug him up with a toy, or have him warm my cock while I work. Just give him something to keep him grounded and let him slip away from all his worries, more so now that he is the Captain.” Leonard explained as he stroked Jim’s blond hair, the Captain never moving from his place and while his eyelashes fluttered against his skin not once did they open.

“I now believe I understand, but I am still confused as to why you have called me here while… Jim is like this.” Spock said carefully a few minutes after the explanation. He understood the call of Domination and submission. If this was something that helped the Captain then, who was Spock to disagree?

“You are his First Officer, you are our friend. Jim wanted you to know this side of him, he is not ashamed of it but I do have another reason for wanting you to see him like this.” Leonard explained, voice soft as he looked down at the blond man kneeling between his thighs with a look of adoration and obvious love. 

“I am honoured,” Spock, murmured at the fact that both Jim and the Doctor trusted him with this side of themselves was indeed an honour. 

“I love this man Spock with everything I have and I could never hurt him… I can give him this; I can make love to him and hold him close while calling him all the sweet things under the sun. There is another side to his submission that I can not give him, but we think you may be able to be if you are willing that is.” Leonard said as he looked at Spock directly and Spock found himself sitting up straighter. 

“If I am able, I am willing.” Spock inclined his head, his desire for Jim had been stirring in his chest and mind for a while now without acting on it. 

“Some days he needs my gentle touches and loving words and some days he needs to be forced into submission.” Leonard chose his words carefully. Spock blinked as the meaning sunk into his very being.

“Sometimes he needs it rough and harsh, words and actions and that isn’t something I can give him,” Leonard said sounding remorseful as he cupped Jim’s head tenderly. 

“You believe I will be able to?” Spock was on the edge of being insulted and honoured. 

“Yes, you would be able to do it in a way that wouldn’t harm Jim in any way, but instead give him what he needs,” Leonard said simply, raising an eyebrow as if to have Spock challenge his words. 

“You… Are correct Doctor,” Spock said slowly, acknowledging that some of his thoughts towards Jim had been rougher and possessive than he thought possible of himself. 

“Thought as much, there, of course, would be ground rules, safe words and conversations between all three of us but if you are willing then we can make this work,” Leonard said as he resumed stroking Jim’s hair. 

“I would not have it any other way Leonard,” Spock inclined his head in understanding. His eyes fell on the kneeling Captain and a thrill went through him, he now yearned to have Jim at his own feet willingly and submissively. 

“In the meantime, let’s get to work on that vaccine.” Leonard picked up his padd again and other than his hand in Jim’s hair completely ignored the man between his legs and mouth around his cock. 

Spock realized this was what Jim needed at this moment and turned his attention to their project even if his mind was distracted with the thoughts of what this new relationship with the Captain and the Doctor would include.


End file.
